In From The Storm
by The Sand Assassin
Summary: Shinichi had never been much for lazy mornings, opting to get up early instead and start on whatever work needed to be done. Lately though, with a warmth presence at his back, and the soft puffs of breath or intermittent murmurs ghosting across his shoulder blade, he had found he did not mind an occasional late morning. One-shot, PwP Kaito x Shinichi, sequel to 'Sound of Silence'


_**This is a continuation of my work**_ **'** Sound of Silence _'_ _ **, I recommend you read that one first, however there are no spoilers (for the most part) if you chose not to. Just a short one-shot I wrote a month and a half ago. I originally hesitated with whether I wanted to post this or not: the story is also unedited, as I was entirely too embarrassed to send it to Addy01, despite her reassurance that she wouldn't mind. Any writing mistakes is mine and mine alone, and I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes as I'm not a native English speaker.**_

…

 _Well I did not know it then  
But I was sufferin', sufferin'  
From the love that keep me born  
It was so cold and lonely, yeah  
The wind cryin' through the rain tared me up  
It was so cold and lonely  
Cryin' through rain was tearin' me up  
Oh a tearin' me up  
I want to thank you my sweet darlin'  
For diggin' in the mud, for diggin' me up_

 _It was a terrible rain burnin' my eyes  
The wind and lightning took us by surprise  
It was you my love who brought me in  
I love you so much, I'll never stray from you again_

 ** _Jimi Hendrix – In from the storm_**

 ** _..._**

Shinichi had never been much for lazy mornings, opting to get up early instead and start on whatever work needed to be done. Some mornings his leg ached too much to fall back into slumber. Lately though, with a warmth presence at his back, and the soft puffs of breath or intermittent murmurs ghosting across his shoulder blade, he had found he did not mind an occasional late morning.

Turning his head, Shinichi gazed affectionately at the body lying next to him. Different from popular belief, Kaito looked older when he slept, more serious as though he tried every other hour of the day to act as though everything was alright and he was nothing but a happy-go-around person. There was far more to the magician than what he reflected on the exterior. Deep down, Kaito just wanted to be loved for who he was, without the masks.

A soft smile danced across the detective's lips. It had been almost two years since they first met – since Kaito and Aoko's snowball fight had made him skid into the snow on a late November day. The time had gone by incredibly fast and Shinichi could not imagine living a life without _Kaito_. There were still those days he struggled with believing someone as amazing as the magician could ever love him, and then there were the days he had the distinct feeling that Kaito was thinking the same thing.

Of course, they had their ups and downs, some days were harder than others as they both carried a lot of baggage. But in the end of the day just cuddling up on the coach was everything they needed – the reassurance of company and knowing they were not alone anymore.

Shinichi's stomach suddenly started to gurgle with hunger, and with another sigh he started to crawl out of bed. He thought back, wondering if they had any more blueberries in the freezer so he could make blueberry-pancakes for breakfast. Would be an excellent way to propel Kaito out of bed –

He did not get further then slipping a foot from out of the covers, before a strong hand crept around his waist and pushed the detective back into the bed and pressed against a naked torso. Shinichi's breath hitched in his throat in surprise – he had been sure Kaito had been fast asleep. Thinning his lips, he opened his mouth to complain, but before he could, he felt a nose brush against his shoulder as Kaito mumbled with a sleepy voice that was far more adorable than should be allowed.

"Where are you going?"

Tension drained out of the detective and he let himself relax against the magician. He could feel a heart beating against his back.

"I was going to make you pancakes," he replied, hoping the prospect of breakfast would intrigue Kaito enough to release him. There was a moment silence behind him, and he imagined how the magician's eyes lit up and a smile growing as he could vaguely feel Kaito's lips against his shoulder blade.

"Five more minutes, please?" he asked with hope brightening his voice, and Shinichi was entirely too weak to decline the suggestion as his heart fluttered with warmth.

"Fine, but then you are helping out."

Kaito hummed in affirmation before he leaned his chin against Shinichi's shoulder. The detective's eyelids dipped after a moment at the relaxed and comforting warmth against his back and the arm around his waist as Kaito rubbed a finger in erratic circles that sent a shiver of warm sparks in its wake.

There was a content puff of breath ghosting Shinichi's neck, and another shiver raked down his spine. The minutes had ticked, and he knew he should complain and start to stir soon as far more than five minutes had passed, however he was far too comfortable to say anything. That was, till Kaito's hand suddenly slid downwards at the same time teeth started to nip the soft skin behind his ears, and this time the sparks sent a spike of arousal flooding through him.

He opened and eyelid to let out a huff. "What do you think you are doing?" One of his hands grabbed Kaito's wrist, stopping him just in time before he could grope the detective.

"I found something far tastier then blueberry-pancakes," came the soft reply as Kaito's lips ghosted against his neck, before teeth nibbled down on the skin in the junction between his neck and shoulder, and suddenly Shinichi noticed something prodding him in the lower part of his back. It sent another shiver of arousal waving through him, and his cock started to stir in interest.

"I doubt that," he replied, his voice coming out in a mixture of affection and exasperation. Suddenly he could sense Kaito grinning against his skin.

"Why don't you let me be the judged of that?"

The teasing purr in his ear was far filthier than the detective would have thought possible, and suddenly Kaito twisted his wrist clockwise in order to force Shinichi's thumb into an awkward position as he broke out of the hold. Before he had any chance to recapture the escaped limb, the magician's skilled fingers slipped underneath his boxer-shorts to wrap around his half-interested cock and started to pump it lazily lest the dry palm chafed the sensitive skin.

A strangled gasp escaped the detective as the spike of pleasure sent heat pooling in his groin. Slowly his member started to fill with blood and he bit his lip in order to stop himself from thrusting into Kaito's hand. The magician had not stopped marking Shinichi's skin with lips and teeth.

Any thought of protesting had evaporated from the detective's mind, and when there were fingers prodding his jaw – he followed the motion willingly. Kaito's lips ghosted across his, before they were pressed together into a sloppy and lazy kiss. Teeth grazed teeth, before Kaito tilted his head for better access as his tongue slipped through Shinichi's as he panted when the magician pressed his middle-digit against the slit of his cock.

Shinichi could not bother complaining about morning breath as Kaito explored his wet cavern, and he let him for a moment before pushing his tongue against the magician as the kiss turned hungry. He was suddenly pushed down on his back as Kaito crawled over him. Shinichi whimpered softly against the kiss as the hand wrapped around his cock withdrew.

Kaito only hummed back in response, before fingertips scraped across Shinichi's torso. He suddenly twisted his left nipple, and the subsequent sparkle of pleasure and lust made him arch into the touch.

" _Kaito,"_ he barely managed to mumble with a keen of lust and desperation against the insistent lips. His hard cock throbbed in arousal and need.

The magician inched his face away, and their gazes locked. Kaito's pupils were dilated and all Shinichi's entire vision was filled with the beautiful indigo colour of his lover's eyes.

"What do you need Shinichi?" Kaito asked with a soft purr, though the same need were reflected in the magician's eyes and voice.

Shinichi's eyes swam for a second from the gravel tone that went straight to his groin. He lifted his arms to grasp at Kaito's shoulder and one raking through his hair as he lifted his head to smash their mouths together in another sloppy kiss. They were only connected for a few moments before their lips parted and they both panted for air.

"Anything," was the only thing Shinichi could respond with as his blood rushed in his ears and his cock throbbing with arousal and need. His skin itched with the pleasant fire they always did when Kaito touched him – it made him feel wanted. And at this moment he would conquer the world if Kaito wished him too.

He did not receive a verbal response as the magician placed a soft kiss on his lips, before inching downwards. Butterfly kisses were pressed against his scapula and teeth grazed across his chest as Kaito took his time mapping every part of him as he had done more times than any of them could count.

Shinichi was panting and rock hard by the time the magician moved his teasing lips and teeth from his stomach and down to his waist. He made quick-work of removing his boxers, and without a second to spare, a warm and wet mouth wrapped around his cock.

A whine escaped the detective as he threw his head backwards. The intense desire pooled in his stomach and as Kaito's mouth moved down his length. He could do nothing but pant and keen in pleasure. Shinichi tried keeping is eyes open as he gazed down at the magician to watch as his cock disappeared and appeared from the puckering mouth movement. A talented tongue suddenly pressed against his slit, and a swore escaped the detective as the subsequent sparkle set his nerves on fire.

 _"_ _Kaito,"_ he keened with need and lust, "please, I –"

The magician's eyes darted upwards to regard him for full moment, before he let the hard member slip out of his mouth. It bobbed once before settling against Kaito's chin, and Shinichi swallowed the disappointed sound accumulating in the back of his throat. Both his cock and the magician's lips glistened from salvia, and his eyes shone with mirth – at having the detective bed underneath him – and hunger.

It was unfair how alluring the picture was.

A tongue darted out to moisten Kaito's lips, and Shinichi's eyes followed the motion and lingered on the bruised lips. There was a moment when Kaito opened his mouth to ask if Shinichi was sure, but the dark gaze sent in his direction told him all he needed. Not missing another moment, Kaito sat up and reached over Shinichi to grab the lubrication in the top-drawer.

Shinichi got a good view of the naked torso. His eyes wandered from the strong muscles and almost flawless skin – except for a few scars that somehow made the magician even more attractive from his imperfections. His gaze dipped down to Kaito's groin to see how taut his boxer was. There was a wet spot from pre-cum in the middle, and Shinichi could not restrain himself from reaching up and grope. It twitched in his hold in response.

Kaito let out a surprised yelp and he dropped the tube on Shinichi's face accidently. There was a tingle of pain from the impact, and he crunched his nose up in complaint. He never got to verbalize it, as a kiss pressed against his forehead to express regret.

"Patience," Kaito murmured with a quirk of his lips.

Shinichi gazed back up at him. And felt an answering twitch on his lips as he squeezed Kaito through his boxer once more. He could feel the hard texture pulsate in his grip. The magician's eyes fluttered for a second as a groan escaped his lips and he buckled against the hand. His arms shook for a moment before he managed to withdraw and sit up. His gaze was dark this time with lust as he peered down at Shinichi through his eyelashes.

"You are not making restraining myself easy you know."

Shinichi dropped his arm and hummed with a grin. "Who said I was trying to be helpful?"

Kaito mock-pouted before swatting him playfully on the nose. He did not give Shinichi the time to reply before he slipped down further on the bed while picking up his pillow. There was a shuffle of movements before the detective's hips were lifted up and the pillow placed underneath. Next Kaito picked up his right leg and bent it on his shoulder – all the while being careful not jostling Shinichi's weak-left leg.

Shinichi followed the moments with eagerness as desire pooled in his lower region, and he let his head drop backwards in anticipation. He did not have to wait long before a lubricated finger was pushed into him. A lustful keen escaped his lips as the finger was thrusted into him with eagerness. Kaito crooked the finger and stars flashed behind the detective's eyes as it pressed against the bundle of nerves within him.

He could practically feel Kaito's grin as he knew exactly where the prostate was and how much the detective loved the stimulation. Soon, a second finger was thrust inside of him and he felt a soft sting at the intrusion before it drowned as arousal flooded his system and the pool in his stomach convulsed in a familiar pressure and his toes curled as a string of incomprehensible words escaped him.

"Kaito, please, I need –" he gasped out, his spine arching as he tried pushing his hips down on the fingers moving around. He forced his eyes opened to peer down at Kaito through his eyelashes with a desperate and lustful expression and his mouth was open to pant heavily.

Kaito's expression was one of intense hunger and mirth for being able to turn his lover into such a mess so easily. There was still a hint of awe that had not left him the last few months since they first had slept together – over the fact he was even allowed to touch Shinichi like this.

Shinichi's expression softened, and he propped himself up on his elbow before reaching out to tangle his fingers into Kaito's chocolate—locks before tugging him towards him. Kaito went willingly and they shared a soft, tender kiss that was a stark contrast from the need and hunger reflecting in their eyes.

"What do you need?" Kaito hummed against his lips with a teasing grin, and Shinichi would have rolled his eyes if he could muster the energy.

"I want you inside of me," he replied swiftly, a blush creeping up from his neck in embarrassment. Out of the two, Kaito was the more talkative in bed.

"Your wish is my desire," Kaito's eyes gleamed for a moment, before the fingers scissoring Shinichi was removed with a fluid motion. The detective could not stop the whine escaping his throat this time, but he let himself fall back into the bed and he wriggled his hips when Kaito moved in anticipation for what to come.

The magician did not waste a second in his haste to remove his boxers, and Shinichi watched with an intense expression as Kaito's cock was released from its restriction. The member was not as long as the detective's, but what it lacked in length it made up in thickness. It glistened from pre-cum and twitched against Kaito's stomach from being observed.

Shinichi grabbed the lubrication tube which had fallen from the magician's grip, and before Kaito noticed, he spread the cold substance across his palm to heat it up. He then reached up to grip the magician's manhood and trailed his fingers from the base to the top, massaging his fingertips into the eager and warm flesh.

Kaito shivered as naked lust and pleasure reflected in his face and his eyes were dark with hunger as he gazed down at Shinichi. His breath came out with short puff of breath as he panted, and the detective could clearly see when he swallowed down a moan, but he did not stop as his hips buckled into Shinichi's grip.

" _Fuck._ "

He grabbed Shinichi's hand a moment later – either believing he was sufficiently lubricated, or to ease the pressure lest he came there and then. He pressed a kiss against the detective's palm, and his eyes were smouldering hot as he gazed down at Shinichi with love and affection shimmering in his features.

Shinichi's heart fluttered from the expression, and a flush crept up from his neck at the intense gaze. His breath hitched in his throat and he had to lower his eyes a moment later. He still had not gotten used to the tender and loving gaze Kato always wore whenever they were physical, be it cuddling or holding hand or other activities. To be looked on as though he was something precious.

He withdrew his hand and then raked his fingers through the velvet locks – he half-expected Kaito to complain for a second that he could lubrication in his hair, but instead he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against the detective's lips.

Shinichi fell back on his back as he moved his mouth with the magician, and he sighed into the kiss with contentment. He raked his fingers through the soft hair once more – enjoying the feeling, Kaito's comforting weight above him and the thick scent of vanilla and liquorice that was pure Kaito, before letting his hand drop. His cock pulsated with need, reminding him of their position. Another wave of arousal shivered through him in anticipation, and his eyes fluttered.

"Kaito?"

"Hmh?" came the response as a murmur against his lips, before the mouth moved to press a lazy kiss against the corner of his mouth.

"Fuck me already," his voice came out with a hoarse growl laced with need. He reached down to grab the magician's arse and he arched his spine to rubbed their groin together to convey his eagerness and want. The contact sent another spark of electricity and the subsequent noise escaping Kaito's lips was worth the awkward position of his weak leg.

Kaito placed a palm on his hips and pushed him back to the mattress. The point of contact felt warm and reassurance against his skin and another shiver raked down the detective's spine. The magician withdrew with a grin curling on his lips.

"You are certainly eager today –"

"I just want to be done so I can go make breakfast," Shinichi responded flippantly, but he could not muster the energy to smile back as he wiggled his hips. With his arousal flooding his system and his cock throbbing painfully in desire, rational thought had started to leave his mind with the urgent need for some stimulation. He gritted his teeth in defiance with the sudden bubbling need to beg for friction.

Kaito must have read it in his features, as his eyes softened a moment later before blazing with the same desires mirroring in his face as he moved into position. He gripped Shinichi's right leg to shift him to a better position, before starting to press into the detective a moment later.

Shinichi threw his head backwards as he could feel every inch of the magician pulsating member pushing into him. It graced his walls, and sent a sting of discomfort through him as he was stretched impossibly wide to accommodate the intruding limb. A soft mewl escaped his throat, and Kaito hummed in reassurance above him.

His eyes darted to the magician to watch the raw need flicker across his features with desire, lust and awe. His arms quivered trying to stop the impulse to just thrust into the warm and willing body underneath him. Kaito stopped moving as he was finally fully inside, and droplets of sweat had started to brew between his eyebrows as his breath came out in short, uncontrollable gasps of breath. He pressed his forehead against Shinichi's chin as he mumbled into his throat.

"You feel so – this – shit, this is my favourite time a day."

Shinichi blinked sluggishly, taking a few moments to comprehend the words spoken. His mind and body was ablaze with fire and arousal and just pure desire. He felt so full – so whole, and _wanted_. His hips came up to push against the magician, wanting him to move. The initial sting had disappeared and replaced with pleasure where he could feel the cock pulsate inside of him.

He licked his lips slowly to gathered the moister collected on them. "I thought –" a wave of pleasure shot through him again as Kaito quivered above him in anticipation and he a groan escaped his lips. " – You hated mornings."

The magician raised his head to gaze at the detective with a dark expression filled with nothing but raw hunger and need. "I didn't mean mornings." He finally started to move as he pulled almost all the way out, before rolling his hips back into Shinichi, producing a collected groan of _finally_ from them both. Kaito's voice turned hoarse and into a low growl as he continued speaking all the while rolling his hips and thrusting into the detective with precise movements.

"Being inside of you –," he pressed another kiss against the detective's chin, and he rotated his hips and thrusted forwards, pressing his cock against the bundle of nerves inside of Shinichi. " – or me riding you."

Stars flashed behind the detective's eyes from the pleasure and his nerves felt as though they were on fire. Gasps after pants tumbled from his lips and he arched his back to follow the movements eagerly. His fingertips reached around the magician and he grasped for leverage as his fingertips and nails scratched across the soft skin.

"Being with you –" Kaito keened in pleasure as he tried to keep to his controlled, smooth movements rather than falling into the need to just thrust erratically into the detective. "Cuddling on the couch –"

Shinichi raked his hand through the magician's hair again and pressed their mouth together into a sloppy kiss that was more a pressure of lips then a real kiss. His heart fluttered from the soft spoken words from the magician, and he felt light-headed from both affection, _love_ and pleasure as desire and arousal soared through him. He gasped into Kaito's mouth.

" _Kai-"_ He felt a familiar pressure pooling in his stomach, and his mind started to frazzle as he could feel he was on the brink of coming. Kaito must have understood, as he wrapped a hand around the detective's erect and throbbing flesh. He only lasted for a few more thrust from the magician as Kaito finally let go of his control and started to pound into the eager body and a few stroke of his hand. Before Shinichi had to throw his head backwards and arch his spine as his mind whitened from the intense pleasure as he finally spilled his release across their naked torsos.

Kaito only lasted for a few more thrusts before he followed his lover over the edge. His face flushed as he stared down at Shinichi with shimmering eyes as emotions after emotions flashed across his features, and his mouth was open as he mouthed the detective's name. A moment later his arms collapsed and he practically fell over the body laying underneath him.

Shinichi did not mind the sudden weight, did not really notice it as he tried to regain his breath. His eyes had fluttered close. A deep contentment drifted across his mind and body and every muscle of his body had melted into a heap of exhaustion and satisfaction. He could feel Kaito's heart hammering against his skin, and he drifted for a moment listening to the magician's breathing.

Kaito started to move first, and he let out a soft groan when he slid out of Shinichi and fell on his back next to him. His chest heaved for a few moments, before he turned his head to gaze at the detective with affection shimmering in his features and a content smile curling on his lips. His hair was a mess where Shinichi had raked his fingers through the locks, and there was redness where he had grazed his fingertips across the skin. Kaito's cheeks were tinted and his lips swollen red. He looked as though he had been thoroughly ravished.

Shinichi felt another flush creep up from his neck, and he leaned his head against his lover's shoulder with a soft expression. So much had happened the last few years – they had both experienced more than most people would do in their entire life. Overcoming all the scares and problems had been ruff – and with Shinichi's lucky streak, more so would appear in the future. But as he gazed into Kaito's indigo orbs gleaming with love, he could not care much. He knew, in the deepest part of his heart, that as long as they were together there would be nothing they could not overcome.

He felt fingers brush against his own, and he opened his palm to lace their fingers together. His heart fluttered with warmth and bliss and his eyes darted to watch their interlocked hands with a soft expression.

"I love you," he mumbled softly into the comfortable silence. No matter how many times he said it, he was always surprised at the sincerity and strong emotion lacing his voice. He had never thought he would ever be able to have such strong feelings towards another human being. It could not compare to the way he had once felt towards Ran.

Kaito's gaze was heavy on his face, and his eyes darted up to peer at the magician through his eyelashes. Bliss, happiness and love shimmered in the gaze, a clear indication of what the magician was thinking – and Shinichi did not need a verbal response to understand. A lip curled on Kaito's lips into a fond expression, before a quirk of a grin tugged on the corners.

"I'd love you even more if you got up and make me pancaked."

Shinichi tried to not roll his eyes at the velvet purr, instead a similar mischievous grin twitched on his own lips. "And here I was hoping for an encore in the shower."

Kaito's eyes darkened immediately, and suddenly he rolled over the detective with a leer.

"Definitely not going to argue against that."

With a huff and a smile, Shinichi surged up to press a soft kiss against the willing lips of his lover. Perhaps with mornings like this, he would not mind staying in bed just a little while longer.


End file.
